Bitter
by Triana C
Summary: Viñeta - Leah podía hacerse la fuerte, la que no sentía nada, como si dentro de su pecho en vez de latir un corazón hubiese un trozo de roca, un corazón tan frío como el de un chupasangre. Pero hasta el corazón más frío del mundo siente.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión la vuestra. **

**

* * *

**

**Bitter**

* * *

_Amargura. _

Conocía esa emoción quizás más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. La saboreaba, la hacía parte de sí a cada segundo que pasaba. Era el sentimiento que la acompañaría el resto de su vida. Y aunque Seth _insistiera_ en que era una amargada que le hacía falta diversión, ella sabía que no lograría jamás volver a divertirse, ni a ser la misma de antes.

¡Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo era antes!

¿Sonreía por las mañanas? ¿Saludaba con un beso o un abrazo en vez de un movimiento de cabeza como ahora? ¿Escuchaba música? ¿Iba al cine a ver alguna película romántica sin tener que salir de la sala a mitad de la película aguantando las lágrimas? ¿Cantaba? ¿Bailaba? ¿Cómo era antes de ser la melancólica, cínica e insoportable Leah?

No lo sabía. No podía recordarlo.

Era cómo si todo se hubiese roto en el momento en el que Sam le dijo que estaba imprimado de Emily. Había un corte abrupto en la mitad de su vida. Había un antes y un después, que cambiaba todo. Parecía que incluso era otra persona. Aunque pensándolo bien, sí que era otra persona. Porque la Leah que todos conocían, la alegre, la que hacía bromas y a muchos les parecía guapa, ahora no era más que un fantasma. Una mujer dura, que a nadie le agradaba, y que además todos consideraban una amargada.

La frustración y el dolor eran ella.

La melancolía era ella.

La amargura ella.

El cinismo era ella.

La emoción más frustrante de todas las emociones existentes hecha persona, convertida en carne y hueso.

Porque Leah podía hacerse la fuerte, la dura, la que no sentía nada, como si dentro de su pecho en vez de latir un corazón hubiese un trozo de roca, una piedra inmóvil, un corazón tan frío como el de un chupasangre. Pero hasta el corazón más frío del mundo siente, y ella lo sabía. Porque lo había _visto._ Había visto el amor d_esbordándose _en los ojos dorados de Edward Cullen cuando observaba a Bella Swan. Y le daba asco, porque era la misma mirada que Sam le dirigía a Emily.

Y su corazón de piedra se apretaba ante esa visión. No podía soportarla, por lo que se protegía con mil caparazones más, _acorazando_ su corazón.

Leah podía fingir que no le importaba que su prima estuviera con el hombre que ella amaba con desesperación pero que a la vez odiaba con toda su alma. Podía mirar despectivamente a Sam al pasar por su lado. Podía sonreír irónicamente cuando alguien hablaba de los preparativos de la boda entre su prima y Sam, sin percatarse de que ella estaba cerca, y aparentar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero cuando se transformaba en loba, no podía dejar de sentir como mil cuchillos hirvientes le desgarraran el corazón al ver en la mente de Sam las caricias que antes le pertenecían a ella y ahora eran solamente de Emily. No, no podía evitar que su pecho doliera como si estuviesen extirpándole algún órgano de vital importancia a sangre fría, sin anestesia, cuando veía esas imágenes con tanta nitidez.

¡Maldita sea!, ¿es que nadie entendía que ser la única mujer-loba era doloroso también?

Y era más doloroso ser la única mujer-loba, teniendo a Sam como jefe de manada. Hubiese preferido ser tener que obedecer las órdenes del inmaduro de Jacob Black, que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas con su obsesión con Bella Swan, antes de tener que seguir las indicaciones de él, precisamente de Sam Uley.

Y se vengaba por su dolor, y por tener que obedecerlo a él. Se vengaba y hacía que todos sintiesen cuanto dolía la verdad, cuanto dolía el abandono. Mostraba cosas que nadie quería ver, pero que eran tan ciertas como el hecho de que ella sufría. Y se regocijaba en la incomodidad de los demás lobos que aullaban, le gruñían y se movían inquietos a su alrededor.

Porque Leah añoraba todo aquello que alguna vez le perteneció y le fue quitado tan cruelmente.

Leah necesitaba ese beso en la frente que Sam le daba a Emily cada mañana. ¡Ese beso antes era de ella! ¿Es que nadie lo entendía?

Leah necesitaba ser ella la que recibía ese abrazo consolador cuando estaba asustada, y no un puñado de ordenes que cumplir.

Leah lo había tenido todo. Un padre que la amaba. Un novio que también la amaba. Y lo había perdido todo. Y lo anhelaba de vuelta.

Deseaba más que nada en el mundo volver a sentir a Sam junto a ella. Por eso cuando estaba transformada en lobo, indagaba en su mente, buscaba esos recuerdos que Sam tenía de sus noches con Emily, y en la noche, secretamente, recordaba cada detalle, martirizándose, pero sintiéndose como Emily. Volviéndose a sentir viva. Volviéndose a sentir de Sam por escasos minutos y aumentando su la amargura de su corazón cuando se daba cuenta de que nada era real, y que por mucho que amara a Sam, nunca más sería de ella.

Y entonces, la amargura se convertía en sarcasmo y este en el cinismo, su única arma de defensa.

* * *

**Soy más del bando de los vampiros. Los hombres-lobo no me agradan mucho, pero Seth y Leah son los únicos lobos adorados por mí (Insertar carita de Alice emocionada). Así que, como anoche encontré esta viñeta entre mis documentos (ni siquiera la recordaba ¡Hace mucho que la escribí!) Decidí que era hora de subirla en Fanficiton y compartirla con ustedes. **

**En fin… Así veo yo el corazón de Leah, sólo espero que les guste mi visión… Si creen que merezco un Review, me harían muy feliz saber vuestra opinión. **


End file.
